Miss Trafalgar
by Kurara Black
Summary: "Escute, Trafalgar, enquanto estivermos nessa maldita base, você é meu marido e eu sou sua esposa. Agora faça seu papel se quiser viver." LaNa
1. Chapter 1

One Piece não me pertence. Alerta, a senhora que atende pelo nome de Novidade ainda não foi encontrada!

* * *

Miss Trafalgar

Nami não conseguia acreditar. Luffy havia sido levado no momento em que pisaram naquela ilha, mais parecia hipnotizado, dois dos outros supernovas, Trafalgar e Eustass, haviam tido o mesmo destino, e agora as três tripulações estavam recorrendo a ela como a única solução.

- Por favor, Nami-san! – Shachi pediu pela enésima vez.

- Nami-chan, por favor! – Penguin implorou, junto com Bepo.

- Navegadora-san, você é a única que pode entrar lá sem muito alarde. – Robin comentou.

- Não tenha dúvidas de que isso não me agrada, mas... Ajude-nos, Gata Ladra. – Killer muito a contra gosto, pedia a menina de cabelo laranja – Você é a única que consegue ir contra o clima dessa ilha.

- Nami, faça pelo Luffy! – Chopper exclamou.

- OKAY, OKAY, EU FAÇO! – Nami gritou em frustação – Mas isso vai custar.

- Qualquer coisa! – Bepo disse, animado.

- Bem, façamos um trato... Mas antes, vocês podem pegar pra mim um moletom e uma calça do Trafalgar? Depois eu explico, apenas peguem pra mim.

O0o0o0o** Na base da Marinha, algum tempo depois** o0o0o0O

- Oi, Traffy, por que não consigo me mexer? – Luffy indagou, segurando nas barras da cela.

- Porque a cela está debaixo do nível do mar e é feita de Kairouseki **(Tá certo?).** – Trafalgar respondeu, se escorando mais na parede e fechando os olhos.

- Com vocês. Tinha que ser com vocês! – Kid resmungou – Pelo menos é iluminado. Mas justo com eles?

- Então você prefere que fosse com a Bonney? – Luffy perguntou inocentemente e Law riu.

- O que disse, maldito?

- A Nami disse que você gostava da Bonney e daria de tudo pra ficar sozinho com ela. – Monkey continuou com seu tom realmente inocente – Foi isso que eu a ouvi dizer para Robin.

- Aquela bruxa... – Kid estava com uma aura assassina em volta de seu corpo – Eu ainda vou mata-la! Pare de rir, Trafalgar! – Gritou com o Cirurgião da Morte, que ria muito, mesmo em silêncio.

- Nossa, como vocês estão animados! – O guarda que ficava com as chaves exclamou com ironia – Nem parece que sofreram o efeito do clima dessa ilha. – Law olhou para ele com frieza, Kid rosnou e Luffy estralou os dedos, pronto para socar, mesmo sem força – Não me olhem assim, principalmente você, Trafalgar. Afinal, uma esposa tão bonita que veio aqui só pra te ver não merece uma cara dessas. – O médico ergueu uma sobrancelha. Esposa?

- Esposa? Traffy, você se casou? – Luffy perguntou espantado.

- Claro que não, Mugiwara-ya. Deve ser alguém tentando nos enganar.

- Ei, Trafalgar, seu marido a espera! E vocês entrem logo. – Empurrou Shachi, Bepo e Penguin para dentro da cela.

- Capitão! – Bepo chegou perto dele, segurando sua espada, e quase o abraçou, se não fosse pelo olhar frio que Law lhe lançara.

- Que vocês três fazem aqui?

- Não seja tão duro, amor. – Uma voz feminina se fez ouvir – Eles apenas querem te ver bem. E você, marinheiro-ya, deve me chamar de Miss Trafalgar, entendeu? – A voz ficou mais próxima.

- Como desejar, Miss Trafalgar. – O guarda bateu continência e deu passagem à suposta esposa de Law. Os olhos dos três capitães se arregalaram.

- N... NAMI?! – Luffy falou alto o suficiente para sua voz ecoar na cela. Nami estava vestida com um moletom amarelo com o símbolo dos Piratas do Coração, fechado só até certa parte do busto, deixando um belo e generoso decote, um short cinza com algumas marcas negras, provavelmente baseadas nas marcas da calça de Trafalgar, uma bota com cano até quase os joelhos, um longo casaco negro igual ao que Law usava agora, talvez do próprio Cirurgião, pois era idêntica. O Clima Tact e um colar com um pingente que era a marca dos Piratas do médico.

- Yo, Luffy, Eustass... Anata*** (*Querido, usado para se referir ao marido.)**. – Ela disse em tom provocante.

- TRAFFY, VOCÊ CASOU COM A NAMI?! – O Mugiwara berrou, seu queixo quase tocando o chão. Literalmente.

- Idiota! – Nami dá-lhe um tapa na cabeça – Depois eu explico, apenas me sigam. – E voltando-se para o guarda – Marinheiro-ya, acho que você já pode deixa-los ir.

- Mas... – O homem balbuciou, incapaz de resistir à mulher – Ok, Miss Trafalgar. Tome conta de seu marido. – Disse dando passagem.

- Pode deixar. – A navegadora sorriu e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, fazendo-o ter uma hemorragia nasal e desmaiar – Vamos, meninos. – Sai da cela.

- Hai, Nami-nee-san! – Penguin e Bepo exclamam em uníssono.

- Mas, Nee-san, como vamos sair? – Shachi indaga.

- Confie em mim. – Nami piscou.

* * *

Eu sei, LaNas não são assim tão bons como LuNas, mas leiam e comentem, por favor!

Kurara Black


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece não me pertence. Alerta, a senhora que atende pelo nome de Novidade ainda não foi encontrada!

* * *

Miss Trafalgar

- Confie em mim. – Nami piscou – Vamos? Eu explico no caminho. – Começou a andar, sendo seguida pelos homens – Bepo, pegue as chaves do guarda, vamos precisar.

- Hai, Nami-nee-san! – O urso obedece.

O0o0o0o **Num dos muitos corredores da base da Marinha** o0o0o0O

- E é isso, o clima dessa ilha hipnotiza as pessoas, provavelmente porque aqui é onde se achou a Hip Hip no Mi. – A navegadora terminou de contar para os homens que estavam atrás dela, a seguindo.

- Mas, por que você está fingindo que é a esposa do Traffy?

- Porque a única pessoa que pode visitar algum preso é a esposa ou o esposo do mesmo. E entre um borrachudo retardado, um médico maluco e um psicopata brega, eu fico com o médico. Até porque me daria muito trabalho ficar repetindo o plano para o Luffy e o Eustass não concordaria nem morto.

- Esse psicopata brega seria eu? – O capitão ruivo estava a um passo de mata-la.

- Seria? Não mesmo. Você já é.

- Maldita... E você vai simplesmente concordar com o plano, Trafalgar?

- Não temos escolha, Nami-ya é a única que consegue arrumar o clima aqui, sem ela, nós vamos voltar pra prisão. Mas, - Law suspira, não muito animado com a ideia, e adianta o passo, para ficar ao lado de Nami – Nami-ya, o que vai querer em troca? Sei que só aceitaria salvar a mim e a Eustass se recebesse algo, dando preferência ao tesouro.

- Como assim, anata? – Um sorrisinho malicioso brinca em seus lábios – Já resolvi isso com as duas tripulações. Ah. – Enfiou a mão no bolso, retirou de lá uma aliança falsa e deu ao Shichibukai – Tome, coloque isso. Assim podemos evitar algumas perguntas. – Law obedeceu, a contragosto, mas muito a contragosto mesmo, fez até uma cara de sádico caprichada para a mulher – Não me olhe assim, ou eu vou te deixar aqui, junto com eles. – A Gata Ladra rosnou, olhando-o fixamente e parando de caminhar – Agora ouça, Trafalgar. – Ela disse, colocando o dedo no peito do "marido" e batendo com ele no mesmo – Sei que não gostou da situação, acredite, eu também não, mas não tem outro jeito. Claro, a Robin poderia ter vindo, mas como o tempo aqui é assim, sobrou para mim, então pare de fazer cara feia, pois isso pra mim é fome. – Aumentou o volume da voz – E enquanto estivermos nessa maldita base da Marinha, você é meu marido e eu sou sua esposa. Agora faça seu papel se quiser viver. – Deu-lhe as costas e voltou a andar, parando logo em seguida.

- Nee-san, não é hora de brigar! – Shachi exclamou – Mas ela está certa, Capitão. – Comentou, antes do lugar se encher de risadas estridentes e femininas, mais parecidas com hienas, mas tudo bem, vamos continuar a narrativa.

- Até parece que aqueles dois são casados! – Uma voz se fez ouvir – Devoro minha prancheta se isso for verdade.

- Deve ser só uma brincadeira de mau gosto da tripulação do Cirurgião-Lindo-de-Morrer Law. – Outra voz concordou, fazendo Nami abaixar a cabeça levemente e o Cirurgião-Lindo-de... Digo, Law erguer a sobrancelha – Aquela lá é só uma perua querendo lucrar, como se não bastasse seduzir o Monkey D. Luffy.

- Malditas enfermeiras... – A pirata resmungou, antes de erguer a cabeça e mostrar a raiva transbordando de seus olhos para o grupo, o Clima Tact já pronto para eletrocutar alguém.

- A... Acalme-se, N... Nami. – Luffy estava tremendo. Kid não entendia o porquê do medo dele, afinal era só uma mulher, apesar de ficar receoso com o olhar mortal da navegadora, mas Trafalgar sabia bem o que aconteceria se ela não ficasse calma. Resumindo: Todos acabariam espancados, eletrocutados e mortos pela Nami.

- Nami-ya. – Chegou mais perto do ouvido da mulher do grupo, que ergueu os olhos para ele, e sussurrou – Vamos jogar de acordo com as regras, nada melhor que uma vingança justa.

- E o que sugere, anata? – Ela indaga, começando a entender – Pagar com a mesma moeda?

- Ei, o que estão cochichando aí? – Eustass questiona impaciente.

- É rude interromper, Eustass. – Law resmungou – Vamos andando. – Ofereceu o braço à Nami – Miss Trafalgar?

- Mister Trafalgar. – Ela respondeu, aceitando o braço que lhe era oferecido. Luffy, Kid e todos os outros arregalaram os olhos, mas continuaram andando atrás do casal.

- Ei, eu acho que o Capitão e a Nee-san ficam bem juntos. Eles parecem mesmo casados. – Penguin sussurrou para os nakamas, assegurando-se de que ninguém mais ouviria – Nee-san combina com ele, e além de ser muito bonita, também é esperta.

- Ia ser bom ter a Nee-san na tripulação. – Bepo comentou, ajeitando a nodachi no ombro – Eu gosto dela, apesar dela parecer assustadora quando com raiva.

- Cuidado, Penguin, Bepo, se o Capitão ouvir, ele vai matar vocês. – Shachi alertou.

- Por quê?

- Ué, um homem enciumado faz de tudo pela esposa. – E caíram na risada, até que...

- Se vocês três não pararem, vou fazê-los em pedacinhos. – O capitão dos Piratas do Coração disse em sua voz fria. Aquela fofoca estava dando-lhe nos nervos.

- Law, não seja tão duro. – Nami disse para ele, apertando o abraço em volta de seu braço – Afinal, enquanto eles tiverem boca ou cérebro irão continuar fofocando. Não deve fazê-los em pedaços, e sim arrancar-lhes a língua, e nada melhor do que um choque de alguns milhões de volts para animar depois da operação. Operação sem anestesia, é claro. – Ela também não havia gostado da conversa, e sua voz calma os assustou ainda mais.


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece não me pertence. Alerta, a senhora que atende pelo nome de Novidade ainda não foi encontrada!

* * *

Miss Trafalgar

- Perdoe-nos, Nami-nee-san! – Eles exclamaram, com medo, ficando mais atrás ainda, junto com Luffy e Kid, esse último não parando de resmungar algo como "bruxa".

- Nami-nee-san? – Law questionou à mulher.

- Quê? Se algum dia você conseguir se casar, o que eu duvido, sua esposa será chamada assim, então resolvi treiná-los. – Ela piscou a sorriu, mostrando-lhe a língua – Além do mais, eu gostei.

- Sei. Você os fez obedecer mais rápido que eu. – Os dois riram, parando apenas ao ouvir as vozes das enfermeiras novamente – Pronta?

- Ainda pergunta? – Disse com determinação, agarrando mais ainda o braço dele.

- Aquela lá vai sair correndo quando Law a mandar embora. –Uma enfermeira de cabelos castanhos, vestida com um vestido minúsculo, comentou com maldade – Então será minha hora. – Observou suas unhas extremamente vermelhas – E você? – Indaga à amiga, que retocava o batom vermelho escuro.

- Quando isso acontecer, você será minha única rival... – Uma loira, com um vestido ainda menor e mais decotado, interrompe a resposta no meio ao ver o casal, que estava na frente do grupo e, por isso, chegaram antes – Mas que diabos? Heather, olha!

- Lindsay, eu não acredito! O que essa qualquer está fazendo com meu Law? – A morena, Heather, exclamou e se aproximou – Com licença...

- Oh, olá, querida. – Nami cumprimentou.

- Sinto muito, mas eles deveriam estar presos. – A enfermeira disse com raiva evidente, mas a navegadora fingiu não notar.

- Ah, não se preocupe, eu já resolvi tudo com o chefe daqui. – Ela contou, afrouxando o aperto em volta do braço do "marido" e olhando diretamente para Heather – Deixe-me ver... Heather-ya, não fique tão receosa, tenho tudo sobre controle. E já disse para me chamar de Miss Trafalgar, então não se acanhe.

- E com quantos você teve que dormir para conseguir isso? – Heather questionou com ódio.

- Não me compare a você, querida. Eu sou casada. – Nami respondeu com sua voz calma e fria, estendendo a mão onde a aliança reluzia – E você? Com quantos dormiu pra conseguir uma vaga aqui?

- Eu não sou você.

- Por isso mesmo que estou perguntando. Agora, deixe-nos passar.

- Por que deveria? Você não é esposa dele. Você é só uma aproveitadora de meia tigela.

- Como você mesma disse, eu não sou você. – A Gata Ladra, com um sorrisinho cruel, se virou completamente, ficando de frente para Heather e soltando Trafalgar.

- (CENSURADO)! – A morena gritou, dando um puxão no cabelo laranja de Nami e erguendo a mão, para tapeá-la. A navegadora fechou os olhos e encolheu os ombros, esperando a dor que o impacto causaria, mas esse não aconteceu. Nami abriu os olhos e olhou para a mão de Heather, agora presa no alto pela mão tatuada de Trafalgar.

- Ei, mulher. – Ele chamou – Não tenho a mínima vontade de lutar com alguém tão fraco. – Apertou mais o punho dela – Mas essa é minha esposa, e se fizer algo contra ela, vou fazer questão de te dar um destino pior que a morte. – Terminou o discurso envolvendo a cintura da "esposa" com o braço livre e a puxando contra o corpo.

- Mas... Trafalgar-sama! Ela é uma impostora! É a Gata Ladra Nami e está mentindo pra você! – Ela se desvencilhou e largou as madeixas cor de laranja.

- A única impostora aqui é você! – A Miss Trafalgar retrucou, encostando mais suas costas no peito de Traffy – Olhe bem para isso, ainda duvida? – Ela pegou a mão esquerda de Law, mostrando-lhe a aliança.

- É falsa! Tem que ser! – Heather gritou com veemência, enquanto Lindsay apenas observava tudo embasbacada.

- Heather-ya, não me importa se você acha que é falsa. – O Cirurgião da Morte disse calmamente, abraçando a moça de longos cabelos laranja com os dois braços e mais forte – Essa aliança em meu dedo é verdadeira, quer você queira, quer não. – Dito isso, apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Nami.

- Não... Não pode ser... – A enfermeira escandalosa murmurou em descrença.

- Vamos, Nami? – Perguntou, com sua voz grave e levemente rouca, perto do ouvido dela, fazendo-a ter um arrepio involuntário.

- Hai, anata. – Ela lança um último olhar de vitória para as duas enfermeiras e mostra a língua. Law a solta do abraço, segura sua mão e os dois continuam pelo corredor.

- Você me paga, Gata Ladra! – Foi a última coisa que ouviram, antes de caírem na risada.

- Oh, Kami-sama! Espera, espera! – Nami retornou um pouco e exclamou: - Já disse que pra vocês é Miss Trafalgar! – E voltou para o lado de Traffy, cujo sorriso de satisfação aumentara – Arigatou, Law.

- Tudo pela minha bela esposa. – Ele sorriu de novo, dessa vez também pelo grito de frustação da enfermeira.


	4. Chapter 4

One Piece não me pertence. Alerta, a senhora que atende pelo nome de Novidade ainda não foi encontrada!

* * *

Miss Trafalgar

Nami não conseguia entender. Quando Trafalgar a abraçara, ela se sentira segura, como se ele a defendesse de tudo. E quando saiu com o gosto de vitória, não pôde deixar de se sentir bem ao segurar a mão de Law. Oh, Kami-sama, ela realmente pediria para Chopper fazer uma consulta depois, talvez tivesse batido a cabeça ou algo assim.

- E agora, Nami-ya? – Law indagou. Ao contrário de Nami, Law sabia o que estava acontecendo, pelo menos com ele. Uma simples palavra, simples e forte: Atração. Isso que sentiam de um para com o outro era a mais pura e real atração. Por isso ele não se incomodava em tocar, até mesmo o menor dos toques, a navegadora dos Mugiwara. Ou seja, ele não se importava com o fato deles ainda estarem de mãos dadas, queria ver se isso acontecia com ela também, pois se esse mínimo detalhe fosse ignorado pelos dois, comprovaria sua teoria de que a Gata Ladra se sentia atraída por ele.

- Cadê o resto do povo? – A ladra questionou, curiosa por não vê-los lá, berrando, resmungando, fazendo o de sempre – Bem, vamos embora, Law-ya. – Trafalgar deu um sorriso de lado ao ouvi-la imitando seu jeito de falar. Nami merecia o título de "Gata Ladra", sem sombra de dúvidas. Afinal, uma boa ladra tem de ser boa nos disfarces, e com certeza ela era.

- Nami-ya, eles estão chegando. – Antes que Nami pudesse pensar em alguma resposta, Luffy chegou até eles berrando, fazendo a navegadora soltar a mão do Cirurgião.

- NAAAAMIIII!

- NÃO GRITE, IDIOTA! – Ela exclamou, dando-lhe um soco.

- Nami-nee-san, o que aconteceu? – Bepo perguntou – Passamos por duas enfermeiras com a maquiagem borrada, cabelos despenteados e uma delas queria matar alguém.

- Funcionou melhor que eu esperava! – A Miss Trafalgar comentou.

- O que funcionou, bruxa?

- Veja como me chama, Eustass! E vocês não precisam saber.

- Nami, vai demorar muito para chegarmos ao Sunny? – Monkey resmungou junto com seu estômago – Estou com fome.

- Calma, Luffy, vamos chegar lá logo. – Ela respondeu, suspirando e voltando a andar do lado de Law – Eu não mereço isso... – Murmurou para si mesma.

- Há controvérsias. – Traffy comentou, recebendo um olhar frio da mulher de cabelo laranja.

- Miss Trafalgar? – Um dos marinheiros questionou – Você conseguiu libertá-los, meus parabéns. Também, linda como é. – Ele felicitou, praticamente devorando-a com os olhos. Aí está uma coisa que incomodou e muito o capitão dos Piratas do Coração.

- Está dizendo que eu seduzi alguém? – Nami ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Em absoluto! Apenas estou constatando o fato de que a senhorita é belíssima. – Ele praticamente babava pela mulher.

- E tem dono. – Law resmungou, passando um braço pela cintura de Nami, fazendo-a arregalar um pouco os olhos com surpresa. E, por Deus, os queixos de todos, piratas, marinheiros que passavam e até mesmo das enfermeiras que os seguiram para matar a Miss Trafalgar, estavam no chão. Literalmente.

- Não fique com ciúmes, anata. – Ela provocou, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos deixavam uma pergunta no ar: Por quê?

- Alguém me disse que eu deveria parecer um marido de verdade, e maridos tem ciúmes de suas esposas. – Ele respondeu a pergunta sussurrando no ouvido dela e sorrindo de leve ao senti-la estremecer.

- Vamos, Luffy, Eustass, meninos. – A Gata Ladra chamou – Temos que voltar para nossos nakamas. – E, com o casal sempre na frente, eles continuaram seu rumo até os navios. Law olhava com frieza e vontade de matar óbvia para todos que se insinuavam ou apenas olhavam demais para Nami, que estava gostando disso, pois mesmo sendo encenação, ela se sentia desejada por alguém desejável como ele. Oh, Deus, quando voltassem, a navegadora convenceria Chopper a fazer uns exames só para garantir.

O0o0o0o **No porto, já algumas horas depois** o0o0o0O

Eles haviam voltado. Simples assim. Eustass estava tentando manter o mínimo de dignidade, afinal, sua tripulação teve que pedir para salvá-lo e ainda para uma mulher daquelas. Luffy estava devorando tudo quanto era possível, parecendo comestível ou não, e como seu limite era quase impossível de se saber, Sanji estava que nem louco na cozinha. Law apenas observava tudo, sentindo que faltavam pessoas em todas as tripulações. Dos nakamas dele, faltavam Bepo, Shachi e Penguin; de Eustass, Killer; de Monkey... Nami. Onde eles haviam se metido?

- Traffy, você não vai comer? - Luffy pergunta com a boca cheia, fazendo soar mais como um "Taffy, vuchê num fai cumê?".

- Mugiwara-ya, onde estão os outros?

- Não sei, ainda não tive tempo de perguntar. – Tradução feita de: "Nu xei, ida num tife tepo di pegunta." – Mas isso está bom. – Continua a comer como se estivesse desesperado, apenas parando ao ouvir um grito:

- Esperem por mim! – Seguido de outro:

- Bepo, você é tão desastrado! – E uma gostosa gargalhada de Nami seguiu essa fala. Depois, alguns arbustos se remexeram, pois o pequeno porto já dava direto para a floresta, e a própria saiu de lá, seguida de Killer e os três nakamas de Trafalgar. Todos seguravam dois sacos, sendo que os dele eram maiores.

- Desculpe. – Bepo respondeu, ficando depressivo, porém logo se recuperou, pois a Gata Ladra o abraçara.

- K... Kawaaiii! – Ela exclama esfregando a bochecha na do urso – Não fique assim, Bepo-chan! – Solta o urso – Mas quem vai ganhar sou eu. – Mostra a língua, pega os sacos e volta a correr em direção ao Sunny.

- Nee-san, isso é trapaça! – Shachi exclamou indignado.

- Aprendam uma coisa: No amor, na guerra e pelo dinheiro, vale tudo!

- Oy, acho que isso está um pouco errado. – Usopp comenta.

- MIIINHAAAA BEEELAAA NAAAAMIIII-SWWAAAN! ELA FICA TÃO LINDA QUANDO PASSA A PERNA NOS OUTROS! – Sanji disse, praticamente soltando corações para todos os lugares.

- Cale a boca, sobrancelha, eu quero aproveitar minha cerveja em paz. – Zoro resmungou.

- COMO SE EU LIGASSE, MARIMO! – O loiro acertou-lhe um chute e os dois começam a lutar.

- Nee-san, você trapaceou! – Penguin culpou a navegadora, que terminava de colocar os sacos no convés do Sunny.

- Não trapaceei!

- Trapaceou! – Shachi insistiu.

- Claro que não! Era um vale-tudo, oras!

- Desde quando?

- Desde sempre!

- Mentirosa! Você foi contra as regras!

-... Ela tem razão. – Bepo entra na conversa.

- Ei, por que você está do lado dela?

- E cadê ela? – Penguin perguntou olhando para todos os lugares, parando a discussão dos dois amigos.

- Se está falando da Navegadora-san, ela foi para o quarto terminar um mapa. – Robin informou, pegando um pouco da cerveja de Zoro, que já havia colocado Sanji para dormir.

- E o Trafalgar sumiu também. – Kid constatou.

- O... O QUÊ?!

O0o0o0o **No quarto de Nami** o0o0o0O

- Eu realmente estou cercada de malucos. – Nami resmungou, enquanto terminava um de seus mapas.

- Sabe, Nami-ya, se você não gostasse tanto dessa tripulação, eu te colocaria na minha. – Nami se virou na cadeira com surpresa ao ouvir aquela voz grave e um pouco rouca.

- Trafalgar! – Ela exclamou, se levantando e enfrentando o homem saído das sombras do cômodo – Que você faz aqui? E não me assuste!

- Eu vim ver minha bela esposa. – Law notou uma das sobrancelhas dela subir – Que, aliás, fica bem com uma roupa parecida com a minha. – Ele a observa de cima a baixo. Os shorts curtos mostravam as pernas, o moletom amarelo deixava boa parte dos seios a mostra e, por Roger, que corpo tinha aquela mulher.

- Pare de me olhar assim, Trafalgar. – A navegadora pede, corada por causa do olhar intenso do homem.

- Acho que posso olhar para minha esposa, não? – Trafalgar chegou mais perto dela, perto o suficiente para os corpos quase se encostarem por meros centímetros.

- Eu não sou sua esposa. – Ela murmurou quase sem voz.

- É, tem razão. – Law se aproximou mais e enlaçou a cintura dela, fazendo com que Nami apoiasse as duas mãos no peito dele e tivesse um arrepio – Não é a Miss Trafalgar. Ainda. – Ele a beijou com luxúria e vontade, talvez até com um pouco de desespero.

Nami suspirou em meio ao beijo. Esse homem a deixava sem rumo. Justo o Cirurgião da Morte, justo ele! Ela sentiu os braços de Trafalgar lhe apertarem contra o corpo quente do moreno, as mãos grandes serpentearam pelas suas costas, uma indo até os longos cabelos e outra parando numa das coxas, e a permissão para aprofundar o beijo foi pedida. E aceita. Trafalgar se divertiu ao ver a mulher, sempre cheia de atitude, tão submissa a ele, mas o feitiço se voltou contra o feiticeiro quando a ladra levou as mãos em seus cabelos, derrubando o chapéu, e começou a bagunçá-los e puxá-los de leve. Ele a desejava, não queria saber se nunca mais a veria, apenas sabia que queria tê-la ao menos uma vez só para si. Nami pensava igual. Mas quem disse que eles nunca mais se veriam? O ar acabou e tiveram que se separar.

- Law... – A navegadora sussurrou.

- Sim, Miss Trafalgar Nami? – O capitão respondeu.

- Faça-me sua. – Law não respondeu com palavras, apenas a puxou para mais um beijo ardente. Um, dois, três, vários, vários beijos, nos lábios, no pescoço e onde mais eles alcançaram, mesmo com aquelas roupas irritantes atrapalhando. O Cirurgião a empurrou com calma para a cama dela, não havia pressa, eles queriam aproveitar bem cada segundo, forçando-a a deitar e ficando por cima dela, sem nunca deixar os lábios abandonarem a pele macia. Logo as roupas saíram do caminho e a temperatura subiu.

O0o0o0o **No porto** o0o0o0O

- Ué, cadê a Nami e o Traffy?

- Não se preocupe, Capitão-san. Eles sabem se cuidar. – Robin confirmou – Boa noite. – Disse se encostando no Roronoa, que já roncava fazia tempo, e caindo no sono.


	5. Chapter 5

One Piece não me pertence. Alerta, a senhora que atende pelo nome de Novidade ainda não foi encontrada!

* * *

Miss Trafalgar

Law acordou sentindo algo sobre seu corpo, e sabia exatamente o que era. A cabeleira laranja apenas confirmou o que ele já sabia: Nami dormia em seu peito, o usando como travesseiro. Ele levou uma de suas mãos até o cabelo macio, sua mente recheada de memórias. Memórias dos suspiros e gemidos da mulher, do corpo quente tocando o seu de forma sensual, a voz feminina rouca de prazer murmurando seu nome, o rosto corado, a respiração acelerada... E o modo como gritou "Law!" em puro êxtase. Até as lembranças eram prazerosas. Aquela mulher era única. Unicamente dele.

- Está pensando no que, Law? – Falando na navegadora, ela abrira os olhos e olhava para o homem. Trafalgar ficou surpreso, tinha se perdido em tantos pensamentos que nem notara Nami acordar.

Nami não se encontrava diferente. Havia acordado um pouco antes dele e pensou muito. Pensou nas mãos grandes percorrendo seu corpo, os lábios que nunca deixavam sua pele, o corpo másculo e quente, os gemidos que ele não conseguia esconder, a sensação de tê-lo em si, como se fossem um, o desejo ardente em seus olhos... E como ele tentara, em vão, sufocar o grito de prazer quando chegaram ao clímax. Por Roger, aquele homem a deixaria louca! Ou melhor, seu homem a deixara louca, louca por ele.

- Nami-ya, volte a dormir. – Ele resmungou em voz baixa.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. – Ela retrucou.

- Nami-ya, você é curiosa demais.

- Não fique preocupado comigo, anata. – Disse em tom provocativo – A curiosidade não vai me matar. – A Gata Ladra se sentou do lado do Cirurgião da Morte.

- Claro que não, afinal, não vou deixar minha adorável esposa morrer. – Ele respondeu a provocação, sentando e puxando a moça para seu colo. Nami sentou, com uma perna de cala lado da cintura do homem, e sentiu a vontade dele de tê-la.

- E o que vamos fazer agora, Trafalgar? Digo, depois disso?

- Você é minha, Nami. – Law murmurou, depositando beijos pelo pescoço dela e fazendo-a ter outro arrepio – Minha bela Miss Trafalgar.

- Trafalgar Nami... Isso me agrada. – A ladra comentou antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo, mais uma sensação.

- A mim também. – Foi a última coisa que foi dito, antes de se entregarem um ao outro. Novamente.

O0o0o0o **Dia seguinte** o0o0o0O

- Acorde, anata, devemos partir logo. – Nami murmurou no ouvido de Law, que ainda estava dormindo em sua cama.

- Bom dia, Miss Trafalgar. – Ele resmungou, sentando na cama e trazendo a moça para dar-lhe um beijo.

- Vamos, levante. – Ela pediu, meio a contragosto, sem fôlego.

- Hai, hai. – Traffy observou bem a mulher, que usava seu moletom e, provavelmente, só ele – Retiro o que disse ontem.

- Hã? – A navegadora não se lembrava de nada, apenas da noite maravilhosa.

- Não acho que você deve usar uma roupa como a minha. Prefiro vê-la sem qualquer tipo de roupa. – E sorriu malicioso, deixando Nami muito corada.

-... Eu vou tomar um banho. – A ladra mudou de assunto – Pegue suas roupas e volte logo para seus nakamas.

- Gostaria, mas você está com minhas roupas.

- Eu te devolvo depois. – Saiu do quarto e foi para o banheiro.

O0o0o0o **No banheiro do Sunny** o0o0o0O

- Binkusu no sake wo. – Nami cantava – Todoke ni yuku yo. Umikaze, kimakase, namimakase. – Entrou debaixo do chuveiro e foi surpreendida por dois braços a abraçando pela cintura. Braços tatuados – Se queria tomar banho comigo, era só falar. – Law riu levemente perto de seu ouvido – Sério, você me assustou.

- Nami-ya, sobre sua pergunta de ontem, o que você acha de depois que eu achar o One Piece e você terminar seu mapa?

- Ser a Miss Trafalgar? E por que não?

- E mais uma coisa, o que tem dentro daqueles sacos que você trouxe?

- Era o trato. Eu salvava vocês e eles me ajudavam a pegar o tesouro que estava na base. – Ela sorriu mostrando-lhe a língua.

- "Gata Ladra" não serve para você, devia ser "Raposa".

O0o0o0o **No convés do Sunny, muitos minutos depois** o0o0o0O

- Aleluia, sua bruxa! Já estava achando que você tinha morrido no chuveiro!

- Cale a boca, Marimo, não fale assim com minha amada Nami-swan!

- Nami, vamos para onde? – Luffy perguntou entusiasmado – Eu quero uma aventura!

- Luffy-san, se acalme, ainda nem saímos da ilha. E, Nami-san, se importaria de me mostrar sua calcinha?

- IDIOTA! – Nami deu um chute em Brook.

- Oh, vai ficar um belo galo na minha cabeça... Mas eu não tenho carne, nem pele, nem sangue para ter um galo, pois sou um esqueleto! Yohohohoho! Piada do Crânio!

- Eu estou cercada de idiotas. – A navegadora reclamou, vendo Luffy quase morrer engasgado de tanto rir – Bem, se não fosse assim, eu não estaria em casa.

- Parece que a noite foi boa, Navegadora-san. – Robin comentou – E então...? Você e ele...?

- É, isso mesmo, você acertou.

- E quando vai contar para eles?

- Não sei. Talvez quando o Luffy se tornar Rei dos Piratas, o que eu não duvido... E quando eu tiver conseguido alcançar meu sonho.

- Você parece bem feliz.

- Acertou de novo. E você e o Zoro?

- Um dia eu chego no coração dele. – A morena deu o assunto por encerrado e foi se juntar a Usopp e Chopper, na amurada do navio.

- Acho que já chegou...

- Mugiwara! – Kid gritou de seu navio – Volte para a casa da mamãe e desista logo do One Piece! Dessa vez, eu dei uma trégua, mas na próxima eu te mato!

- Eu...! – Luffy ia responder, mas Nami o interrompeu.

- Cale a boca, Eustass! Luffy não vai desistir nunca, pois ele é o homem que vai se tornar Rei dos Piratas! Certo, minna? – Indagou à seus nakamas.

- OOOOOUUUUU! – Eles responderam.

- Eu vou ser Rei dos Piratas! – Luffy gritou para quem quisesse ouvir. E também para quem não quisesse.

- Não tenha tanta certeza, Mugiwara-ya. – Law disse entrando em seu submarino, não sem antes dar à Nami um olhar caloroso.

Nami olhou para o colar em seu pescoço, escondido pela gola da camiseta, e sorriu. Law estaria sempre com o coração dela, e ela com o dele. Trafalgar tirou a pulseira do bolso e se lembrou das palavras de sua Gata Ladra:

"- Law, essa pulseira foi um presente de um guarda da minha vila que eu considerava um pai. Ele jurou proteger-me, e agora eu passo a responsabilidade pra você. Boa sorte, minha tripulação fica em primeiro lugar quando se trata de arranjar confusão."

Oh, Law acharia logo o bendito One Piece e voltaria para ela, pois quando Trafalgar queria algo, ele conseguia, e Traffy queria a navegadora dos Mugiwara. E muito.


	6. Chapter 6

One Piece não me pertence. Alerta, a senhora que atende pelo nome de Novidade ainda não foi encontrada!

Miss Trafalgar

- Mamãe, mamãe! – A criança de cinco anos chamou a mãe, que estava sentada na mesa da cozinha observando um mapa.

- Belly, o que foi? – Uma mulher, de longos cabelos laranja e olhos castanhos, indagou à filha.

- Conta de novo sobre o tio Luffy! – Belly pediu. Ela tinha cabelos iguais aos da mãe e olhos azul acinzentados como o do pai **(É cinza ou azul? Nunca sei, então vai assim mesmo.)**, e usava um vestido azul claro.

- Mas, Belly, você já sabe tudo sobre o nosso Rei dos Piratas!

- Mas onde ele está?

-... Venha cá, minha filha. – Ela pegou a menina no colo – Seu tio Luffy é um pirata livre. Ele, com certeza, está procurando aventuras por esse mundo enorme.

- Mas ele já não encontrou o One Piece? Que aventura ele pode achar.

- Bellemere, aprenda uma coisa! – A mãe exclamou – Quando se trata de um Mugiwara, tudo pode acontecer. Tudo.

- Então até você pode achar uma aventura, mesmo depois de ter realizado seu sonho? – A pequena perguntou.

- Já achei, ela está sentada no meu colo agora mesmo. – A mulher gracejou.

- BEELLYY!

- Kaysopp-kun! – Belly exclamou ao ver o amigo narigudo entrar na casa correndo.

- Oi, moleque, não entre assim na casa das pessoas!

- Desculpa, tia. Mas ele está aqui!

- Quem? Seu pai? Luffy? La... – Parou a pergunta no meio ao ver quem havia entrado junto com o mini Usopp – Law! – Disse com surpresa.

- Tadaima, Nami. – Ele sorriu. Traffy usava um terno e trazia algumas flores de laranjeiras nas mãos.

- Papai, papai! – Bellemere exclamou e correu para os braços do pai.

- Okaeri, anata. – Nami sorriu para o marido. Dessa vez, marido de verdade – Belly, por que vocês dois não vão brincar um pouco lá fora? Nós queremos conversar.

- Mãe, posso dormir na casa da tia Robin? Kuina-chan vai gostar de me ver!

- Claro, vão lá. – As duas crianças saíram e Nami as observou por um tempo, antes de fechar a porta e se voltar para Law – Está atrasado. Você prometeu que chegaria um mês antes do aniversário dela, não dois dias.

- Ainda é antes do aniversário dela, oras. – Ele respondeu e se aproximou – Ou isso tudo é saudades?

- Não me provoque, Law. – A Melhor Navegadora do Mundo e ainda Gata Ladra resmungou.

- Olhe pelo lado bom. – Deu a ela o buquê – Atrasado, mas feliz aniversário de casamento.

- Você sabe como me comprar. – Ela disse, pegando o buquê e colocando em cima da mesa – Como foi a viagem, senhor Trafalgar?

- Normal, senhora Trafalgar. – Law enlaçou a cintura dela e a beijou – Sabe, a Belly vai fazer seis anos...

- Sim, nós voltaremos a navegar. Você e eu... E nossa filha.

- Mas antes... – Law murmurou e usou seu poder para levá-los ao quarto deles – Vou matar essa maldita saudade. – Ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço e... Bem, vocês já devem ter notado que o reencontro deles foi... Quente.

O0o0o0o **Dia seguinte **o0o0o0O

Law brincava com os cachos de Nami, vendo-a dormir sobre seu peito. Às vezes pensava que a navegadora achava que ele era um travesseiro ou algo do tipo. Então, Trafalgar juntou um pouco de fôlego e disse algo que nunca conseguira dizer na frente de ninguém.

- Eu te amo, minha gatinha. – Nunca ninguém imaginaria que ele diria algo assim, ainda por cima com um tom carinhoso e, ainda mais por cima, justo para a Gata Ladra.

- Eu te amo, meu doutor. – Ela respondeu, deixando o marido sem jeito, pois era a primeira vez que ela ouvia aquelas palavras, mas ele estava contente, porque mesmo não tendo conseguido o One Piece, conseguira algo ainda melhor: O amor de Nami... Mas não deveria se esquecer de matar Mugiwara-ya quando encontrá-lo.


	7. Chapter 7

One Piece não me pertence. Alerta, a senhora que atende pelo nome de Novidade ainda não foi encontrada!

Miss Trafalgar – Capítulo extra

* * *

Finalmente ele havia chegado onde supostamente o One Piece estava. Law estava contente por duas coisas: Ele conseguira realizar seu sonho e, graças a Roger, poderia ficar com sua Gata Ladra. Já fazia quase meio ano que não a via e queria muito senti-la perto de si. Mas seu bom humor acabou quando notou que todos os supernovas, todos mesmo, estavam lá. Não, espere, cadê Mugiwara-ya?

- Trafalgar! – Kid exclamou – Faz tempo, hein? Parece que todos chegaram aqui.

- Menos um. – Traffy comentou – Mugiwara-ya não está aqui... – Mal terminou de falar e um grito ecoou por toda a ilha.

- EU VOU SER O REI DOS PIRATAS! – Luffy, escandaloso como sempre, veio correndo para se juntar ao grande grupo. Tudo normal, se não fosse a navegadora sentada em seus ombros e com as pernas rodeando seu pescoço **(Strong World rules o/)**. Law teve que se segurar para não usar o Room nele.

- SE NÃO PARAR E ME DEIXAR VER O CAMINHO, NUNCA VAI ACHAR O ONE PIECE! – Nami berrou com ele e Luffy parou de correr – Pelo maldito Enel, você não sabe quando parar, não é? – Deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

- Ah, Nami, vamos logo, me dê uma direção! EU VOU ENCONTRAR O ONE PIECE!

- VOCÊ VAI É MORRER SE NÃO PARAR DE GRITAR, BORRACHUDO RETARDADO! – Eles começariam uma boa briga se Trafalgar não tivesse pigarreado.

- Mugiwara-ya, você está bem animado. – E dirigiu um olhar para a navegadora como se dissesse "Desça. Agora.".

- Sim! Pois eu...

- Sou o homem que vai se tornar Rei dos Piratas. Sim, Luffy, o mundo inteiro já ouviu e ninguém duvida dessa verdade universal. – Ela completou a famosa fala do capitão, lançando a Law um olhar que dizia com todas as letras: "Obrigue-me".

- Nami, pra onde? – Monkey perguntou novamente, recebendo a resposta num cochicho perto do ouvido – YYYYOOOOSH! VAMOS LÁ, NAVEGADORA!

- OU, CAPITÃO! – Luffy volta a correr na maior velocidade.

- Vamos seguir o Mugiwara, capitão? – Bepo indaga.

- Não e sim. Não iremos segui-los à risca, mas não tomaremos outro rumo a não ser o deles.

O0o0o0o **Luffy e Nami** o0o0o0O

- Nami, estamos chegando?

- Sim, apenas continue!

- Ei, Nami, por que você cochichou a localização no meu ouvido?

- Porque eles ouviriam e seria ruim.

- Por quê?

- Eles são inimigos, Luffy. O One Piece será de quem chegar primeiro, e como sua navegadora, é meu dever assegurar que o primeiro será você.

-... E quando você vai embora?

- Hã?

- Você disse que ia embora quando seu sonho fosse alcançado. E só falta o mapa dessa ilha. E depois, você vai embora com o Traffy, não é?

- Sim. Ah, é. – Deu-lhe um belo tapa na cabeça – Isso é pra você parar de ouvir as conversas que tenho com a Robin!

O0o0o0o **Traffy e resto** o0o0o0O

Law não estava gostando nem um pouco disso. Nem um pouco mesmo. Nami era sua Gata Ladra, não permitiria que ninguém tocasse nela, nem mesmo Monkey, apesar dele nem saber o que era esse tipo de coisa. Inocente e idiota, era assim e sempre seria, mas Traffy não conseguia deixar de ficar incomodado. Porém, nesse momento, ele pararia de pensar nisso, pois algo estava em jogo, algo muito importante: One Piece.

O0o0o0o **Algumas horas depois** o0o0o0O

- EU SOU O REI DOS PIRATAS! – Luffy berrava com uma coroa na cabeça.

- UM BRINDE AO NOSSO REI! – Usopp ergue a caneca e todos o seguem.

- KAAAAANPAAAAIII!

- ESPEREM! – Nami exclama, trazendo para perto um barril.

- Nami, o que vai fazer? – Zoro indaga.

- Isso, como nos velhos tempos! – Ela coloca um dos pés em cima do barril e grita – EU TERMINEI O MAPA DO MUNDO!

- EU SOU O REI DOS PIRATAS E ENCONTREI O ONE PIECE! – Luffy segue o exemplo, e logo todos fazem o mesmo.

- EU SOU O MELHOR ESPADACHIM DO MUNDO!

- EU ME TORNEI UM BRAVO GUERREIRO DOS MARES!

- EU ENCONTREI O ALL BLUE!

- EU FIZ O NAVIO QUE NAVEGOU O MUNDO TODO!

- EU VIREI O MELHOR MÉDICO!

- EU DESCOBRI SOBRE O SÉCULO PERDIDO!

- EU REENCONTREI LABOON!

- NÓS SOMOS OS MUGIWARAS E CONQUISTAMOS O MUNDO! – Gritaram em uníssono, levantando as pernas. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp e Sanji estavam revivendo o momento em que entraram na Grand Line, e os outros aproveitavam o momento como se fosse ainda o começo de suas aventuras. Os Piratas do Coração e as outras tripulações apenas observavam tudo. Maldito Mugiwara! Eles estavam tão exaustos que nem tinham ânimo de ir lutar contra eles. Law se aproximou da navegadora, que estava agora sentada sobre o barril e sussurrou:

- Bom trabalho, Trafalgar Nami.

- Ei, Trafalgar, pare de tentar roubar o One... – Kid parou a fala no ato quando viu o Cirurgião capturar os lábios da mulher com os seus, e ela ainda correspondeu – O QUÊ?

- NAAAMIII-SWAANNN! POOR QUÊ? JÁ NÃO BASTA A ROBIN-CHAN E O MARIMO...? – Foi desacordado por Zoro e Robin.

- Bem vinda a tripulação dos Piratas do Coração, Miss Trafalgar. – Law disse.

- Então... A Nee-san vai mesmo ser nossa Nee-san? – Shachi indagou entusiasmado.

- Por favor, tomem conta de mim! – Ela colocou a língua para fora, antes de sumir graças as habilidades de Trafalgar.

O0o0o0o **No quarto de Nami** o0o0o0O

- Senti sua falta, gatinha.

- Estou aqui, meu doutor, e sou apenas sua. – Law não precisou, e nem queria, de mais nada, apenas a beijou com voracidade.

- E é melhor se desacostumar de andar sentada nos ombros de Mugiwara-ya. – Ele sussurrou, antes de fazê-la sua, novamente.

* * *

Sim, eu fiquei um tempo sumida e ainda voltei com um LaNa. u.u Mas, ei, eu ainda amo LuNas, okay? Sei que só **Hanasho-san** apareceu e favoritou. Obrigada, Hanasho-san! o/ Sei que você lê em espanhol, afinal, você é do México. Espero que me acompanhe em outras fics desse casal, assim como fez em "Halloween". XD Até! o/ Bye, bye

Kurara Black


End file.
